The present invention relates to distributing software.
The Internet is a global network of computers that uses a common communication protocol, the Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”), to transmit data from one location to another. High speed connections, such as broadband connections, allow a user on the Internet to interact with another user or service provider without long interruptions even if the interaction requires the transmission of a large amount of data. For example, a user on the Internet can play a computer game on-line, i.e., while being connected to a server on which a portion of the game's software is running. Typically before playing the game, one or more computer programs or program portions are downloaded to a client computer of the user. The client computer can install the downloaded computer programs (or portions thereof) to play the game. While the game is running, the client computer communicates with the server, e.g., receives data from the server depending on user input and the current or future state of the game.
In addition to playing games on-line, consumers can purchase game software from brick-and-mortar computer software retailers or Internet retailers. The purchased software can then be installed and used on one or more computing systems.